My Littlest Angel
by Sukki18
Summary: Kurayami, a young angel, is given the task to watch over a clumsy human girl child. Then she finds she is attracted to a mortal. Could she succeed...or will she ultimately fail? ItaOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't I wish...

So I was up late one night, going through my Deviant Art messages and I had this sudden idea hit me. I know it'll sound a lot like S-NFB's _Persephone Complex_ but that's because this story is kind of a fan fiction of it. (Tee hee, a fan fiction of a fan fiction). It's also (Though I didn't notice, S-NFB pointed it out) kinda like The Littlest Mermaid (Trust me I had no plan for that)

So... here goes!

We are an Elder Race, old before the mortals came. Like the Bijuu's, we scared the mortals; but unlike the Bijuu's we had no reason to cause fear. We represent good when the Bijuu's, our greatest enemy, was pure evil. We were cautious; we hid from the mortals; not because we were scared, but because we knew our limits and that our weaknesses would be used against us. We were careful and planned our existence with great measure, but there was one thing that we overlooked.

The possibility that one of us would fall in love and risk everything.

I was the one that did.

^o^

Yeah... yeah... I know it's super short, but I really don't like to keep publishing things if no one's going to favorite them. So like before I'm making you comment and/or fav before I post any more chapters.

(Hey, I have other, more important, books that need my attention. Writing on FanFic is just a hobby. I don't have to publish this stuff. [Sorry, I'm kinda in a pissy mood])


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope.

Okay so once again I got a review so I'll continue the story.

I've got nothing to say, so let's get one with it.

I am the youngest of my race, so young I am still considered a child even among the mortals. To my people I am naive, wild, and reckless but to the mortals I am perhaps the wisest person they will ever meet in their short lives. I am quite plain for one of my people; flowing auburn hair, with maroon and royal purple highlights that reaches to my ankles. My eyes are an icy violet and my skin is pale and flawless. I stand five foot seven inches tall and my wing span is thirteen feet wide from the tips of my feathers. My wings are unremarkable as well, primary maroon feathers that are tipped black; my secondary feathers are more of a purplish red than maroon. Like the rest of my people I am lean, my muscles are tense and hard. I am plain for my race, but to the mortals I am stunning.

My problem began when my twentieth winter came to an end.

Like all my people before me, once I had twenty winters under my wings I was to be tested to see if I qualified to be on the Council. Each test was different and all pushed each of my people to their limits. So it came to no surprise that I was given a test that would try my patience.

I can still remember that day vividly, it is one of the few memories that are still clear; the day that I was called to the Old Ones Chamber. My wings were still small for my body, they had not grown to fit the rest of me yet, so I was tired by the time I landed on the ledge outside the Old Ones Chamber. We lived in the mountains far away from any mortal, our homes were caves that were set far back into the rock to escape the ever howling wind and the snow flurries that never left. I folded my wings snug against my back and knelt of the rock waiting to hear what the Old Ones decreased. The cold drafts played with my hair, picking up the tips and throwing it in the air around me. I could feel the gusts tugging at my feathers determined to make me fly, but I hugged the wings close, equally determined to stay where I was.

Finally I heard a voice, like the sound of a raging gale, come from within the dark caves looming before me. "Rise small one." I stood but remained where I was. It was forbidden to enter the Old Ones Chamber, the punishment was either a thousand year death or the loss of one's wings. Another voice, one like gravel, said, "Kurayami, you have been reborn for the twentieth time. You must now complete a test that will try your weaknesses and stretch your strengths. To succeed this task you will become a full-fledged member of Our race. To fail will be to be cast out of Our circle and join the Fallen." I stayed silent, to say one word in the presence of the Old Ones was forbidden. Yet another voice spoke, this one was like the pounding of ocean tides on the land, "You are to enter the mortal realms and protect the human girl named Haruno Sakura. Go and let the winds guide you." I bowed my head in respect before opening my wings and letting the wind pull me off the ledge.

*** Some time later (A.N. Cuz I'm too lazy) ***

The wind that carried me from the Old Ones Chamber dropped me in a forest just outside where my assignment was. I tucked my wings underneath my clothes and stood. I looked around, trees surrounded me like a living prison. Their limbs were still bare though the air was warm. I watched as a wind, not the one that carried me, swept through the trees, rattling their branches. The wind then swirled around me, eager to please. I frowned and shooed it away. The breeze, now spiteful, gave one last tug on my wind sash before disappearing. I looked down at my attire. My shirt that showed my collar bone and ended just above my waist was not only inappropriate to humans but its design was not of mortal make. They would be suspicious. My split skirt that hung down past my ankles gave me freedom to move, and it was simple enough that mortals would not question it. However my wind sash, two feet of silver cords attached to a string that wrapped around my waist, was too conspicuous. Not only that, but my gold belt with all its colorful talismans was a dead giveaway too. I sighed, the two things I needed were the two most dangerous things for me to wear. I pulled the wind sash off and unclipped the gold belt then rolled them together and stuffed them into the bottom of my bag that the Old Ones allowed me to bring.

I pulled out a more human-like shirt, black and long sleeved, and slipped behind a large tree to change. Dressed to appear like a human I slung my bag over my shoulders and headed for my new assignment.

Little did I know that I was heading for my downfall.

^o^

I love ending chapters with stories! It's so fun just to torment my readers, so if you want to continue reading this lovely story, COMMENT!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What's the point of this again?

Remember my rule... comment if you want new chapters (Yes, I'm playing my readers, no there's no rule against it.)

Even though I was dressed like a mortal I still received strange looks. I guess it was because of my unnatural long hair or maybe even my ungainly walk, I was used to flying where ever I needed not walking from place to place. My steps were uneven and I swayed like a drunk through the town; if I were mortal I would experience what they called embarrassment. But I was an angel; petty emotions were as strange to me as wings were to mortals. I staggered against a wall and stayed there, watching how easy the mortals made walking look. I tilted my head to the side; the mortals had such strange customs. There was more than one young one, in fact there were multiple; all of them ran through the streets laughing. I blinked at their care free looks as they passed me, when I was their age I was already learning how to fight. The many children weren't the only difference between the mortals and my people. Women walked beside the men and the elders weren't honored and feared like they should be.

Another difference, not every mortal was a warrior, most were just citizens that would probably live to never see a battle. I sighed and listened, my charge was two degrees north and thirty-eight feet away from me, if I followed her voice correctly. Pushing myself up right I walked towards her, resisting the urge to fly there. Eyes bore into my back, but I paid no attention if I did they would start to suspect something.

The last thing I needed was attention.

I turned a corner and ran right into my charge. I yelped and jumped backwards, from the stares I got I knew I probably jumped too high and too far back. Haruno Sakura hit the ground with a _oof!_ This close to her I could smell her mortal stench, one of blood and dirt. I sneezed, unused to the smell, and fell over backwards from the power of it. She glared at me, rubbing the back of her head, "Watch it!" She snapped. I stood up and walked away. I only noticed her companion when he grabbed me; he glared at me. I tilted my head slightly, his scent was off somewhat. His chakra smell was unnaturally high and his mortal stench was not as notable as Haruno Sakura's. Then I saw it, a dark red shadow, invisible to mortal eyes, flickered deep in the bright blue depths. My eyes widened and I almost laughed, so that was what happened to Kyubbi. My mouth twitched at the thought, but the boy saw it as an insult for he shouted, "Did you do that on purpose?" Haruno Sakura was standing beside him, glaring too but more of indignity than offence. They were causing a scene, something I didn't need. "...no..." I said, trying to force my tongue to wrap around the foreign mortal words.

Before they could ask anything else I jerked my arm from the boy's grip and ran. Unlike walking, I knew how to run. It was almost like flying except I was using my legs instead of my wings. I could feel the pounding of my feet on the road, much like the thudding of my wings. My muscles stretched, I exhilarated in the feel of it; I was power, moving from one place to another nothing could stop me. Nothing at all.

Sadly I was wrong.

^o^

Comment! Okay, this chapter is a little bad, because my English teacher has decided that for the last few weeks of school we are writing everyday (I actually love it) and all my creativity is pouring into the project, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yeeeeaaaah... no.

This story is now dedicated to xSmittenKittenx because she's just that awesome! (to my other readers, comment if you want some more!)

It had been three days since I first met Haruno Sakura. I kept my distance and stayed to the shadows, out of her vision, but I still did my duty. I watched her as she trained, when she ate, or talked with the people her age. She facinated me, I had never seen a mortal and all my people were ages older than me. I enjoyed watching her as she argued with another girl or avoided the boy that held Kyuubi captive. Yet, I was still bored; the days passed and Haruno Sakura never changed her routine, she trained, ate, talked, and then went to sleep at sundown. She never left the village. She never did anything exciting. I had no purpose while her days were normal, she was in no danger in this village.

Then everything changed.

I was sitting in a tree, watching Haruno Sakura practice throwing kunai's wondering if she would cut herself, when the boy, who I had learned earlier wa named Naruto, ran up. "Sakura, we have a mission!" He said enthusiastically. I sighed finally something challenging, Sakura stilled and so did Naruto. Then without warning Sakura spun and threw a kunai... straight at me. I reacted without thinking, mindless of the consequenses and dropped forty feet to the ground. The kunai felw over me and buried itself in the tree behind me. I landed on all fours, like I had been taught and looked up, Haruno Sakura and Naruto towered over me, scowling. "Why are you following me?" Haruno Sakura demanded. I just blinked and didn't answer. Naruto glared, "Are you deaf? Answer her question!" I returned his glare with one of my own. "I don't have to answer silly girls like her." I growled and stood, "But since you want me to, I was sent to protect her." I said in a flippent manner than turned to walk away.

Naruto slipped in front of me, blocking my way, "Who sent you?" He asked. I shoved my face in his, until there is only an inch between us, "That is none of your business, Kyuubi container." Naruto froze and I pushed him aside, snarling, "If you think the Kyuubi can protect you, you're wrong." Then I ran again. I ran, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs. When I was far away from any population I opend my wings, splitting the human shirt in two, and rose into the air. The wind swirled under my feathers, questioningly. I smiled at the feel of the wind, and tilted slightly to the left. The wind happilied complied, pushing up my right wing and dropping from my left so that I wheeled towards the left; I flapped once, and the wind pushed at both my wings, carrying me back towards the village. I closed my eyes and lifted my face towards the sun, I enjoyed watching mortals go about their boring lives, but nothing could compare to flying. It was freedom, pure and simple.

The wind came up from below me, bring a smell that I knew too well. Haruno Sakura, she was directly below me. I looked down, apparently they had already left for their mission. I folded my wings, signaling that I didn't need the wind any more, and shot downwards. I wove through the tree branches and grabbed the last one before I crashed into the ground. The few remaining leaves flew off the branch as the limb caught my weight. Using the bend in the branch I sprang up to the second branch and nestled against the trunk; I pulled another mortal shirt on while I waited. Soon Haruno Sakura and her team walked into my sight. I watched the four pass under me, thee kids and one adult. The wind, spiteful now that I didn't need it, threw the leaves around, twirling them at me and the mortals. I cursed under my breath, the wind would give me away. The adult stopped and watched the leaves swirl through the air then looked up.

I stiffened and tried to melt into the bark behind me; the wind, now knowing it was going to win, flew up at me and pulled at my hair, making it fly out in plain sight. Growling, I waved at the wind and jumped down, it was useless to hide when the mortals knew I was there. The adult frowned, "Sakura tells me you've been following her. Why?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side, studying him. His lower face was half hidden behind a mask and his head band was lowered over his left eye. I blinked then looked at the children, Haruno Sakura and Naruto glared at me. The other kid just looked bored; he had short dark hair and wore a shirt that ended at his stomache. I turned back to the adult, "I was ordered to." The adult raised an eyebrow, "Ordered by who?" "Someone of great importance." The adult frowned again, "If you want to travel with us, you'll have to do better than that." Haruno Sakura and Naruto protested, but I ignored them. "I cannot tell you who, but rest assured, I will follow you anyway." "Why?" "Because it is my duty and I am loyal to my people." I said then jumped back into the trees.

I walked on the tree branches above them with ease, never loosing balance. I ignored the mortals, only coming down for brief moments at night when they cooked supper. Haruno Sakura and Naruto ignored me, but the adult, Kakashi, and the other child, Sai, talked to me sometimes. I mostly just took my supper and jumped back into the trees, but on nights when it was freezing to mortals, I would huddle close to the fire to keep up the pretence that I was mortal. Kakashi constintly tried to trick me into telling who I worked for, but I would smile and say the same thing I told him before.

It was a week before anything happened. Haruno Sakura and Naruto had in that time finally gotten use to me by then, but our truce was still uneasy. It was mid day when I felt it, a slight tingling at the base of my spine. I stopped and sniffed the air, something was off. There was something srange in the air, the scent was coming from two mortals a few yards from us. I shook my head, they were probably just innocent people. I didn't tell the mortals I was traveling with, but I stayed alert in case these new mortals were dangerous.

They were.

We had not moved two feet after I was alerted when they attacked. I crouched down against the tree I was in and watched as the two men, both wearing black robes with red clouds stiched on them, blocked the road. The four mortals halted. Naruto growled and took a step forward, but Kakashi stopped him. He then turned to the new mortals, "Itachi, Kisame." He greeted the newcomers in a flat tone. The man on the left grinned, I couldn't look away from him. He almost looked like one of the Elder Races, the water folk. His skin was blue and he had their shark-like features, but his stench told me he was mortal. He spoke, "Kakashi, if you'll give us the nine tail, we'll leave." Haruno Sakura and Sai moved to stand in front of Naruto, he protested and moved to stand beside them. I rolled my eyes, mortal pride, there was no explaining it. Kakashi shook his head and crossed his arms, "No." The cross-breed tsked, "Too bad, we'll take him anyway." He pulled a long sword off his back and took a step towards Naruto. Kakashi moved and so did the other man. I watched from my perch as the adults fought, facinated. Their movements were not as graceful as my people, but they still moved fluidly. I watched stunned as the two men had the upper hand against the four of my compainions. I tilted my head, wondering how it was possible that two men could over take four, even if three of them were children.

When it was only Naruto and Sakura left standing I knew what I had to do. The two children backed away from the men, clearly unsure what to do. Kakashi was pinned to the ground, greatly wounded, and Sai was unconcious. It was left up to me to save them, besides I was in charge of Sakura's protection. I tensed as the children passed under me, and jumped when the men did. I landed on the cross-breed first, causing him to fall to the ground. I jabbed him when his pulse was strongest, stunning him. The silent man narrowed his bright red eyes and struck out at me. I knocked his hand aside with one arm and thrusted the heel of my palm squarlly in his chest. He flew backwards and hit a tree. I jumped off the cross-breed and walked towards him to finish him off when someone grabbed me from behind. Apparently I hadn't jabbed the cross-breed enough. He picked me up over his head, preparing to throw me, I reached down and grabbed a fist full of dark blue hair and twisted out of his grip. I landed behind him and, still holding onto his hair, kneed him in the small of his back. The cross-breed hissed in pain and fell to his knees. I gripped his chin and the back of his head, ready to break his neck when the silent man tackled me, pinning me to the ground. I growled and writhed under his weight, but couldn't escape. I reached up and dug my nails into his shoulders, drawing blood. The man snarled but didn't move. I could see the cross-breed get to his feet and stagger towards Haruno Sakura and Naruto. Growling I bit the silent man's neck in desperate attempt to protect Haruno Sakura and Naruto. He shoved me back down and wrapped a hand around my throat. I gaged and managed to whistle the wind to me to protect the mortals and myself.

It came in an angry roar, bending the trees and snapping the twigs from the limps, throwing them at our faces. The man that pinned me looked up, evidence of surprise on his face. The wind welled up and rushed over us towards the children and the cross-breed. They zypher hit the cross-breed like a wave and formed a wall of shrieking wind around Haruno Sakura and Naruto. They were safe, but I was still not out of danger; the silent man had yet to release my throat. I was beginning to feel light headed, and my vision narrowed to down to the man's red eyes. My fingers tingled, and my lungs screamed for air, as air was my life force. Without it, I would perish. I was created from wind, I needed it's air to continue to live. The wind sensed my peril and whirled back around to us. It slipped between the man's hand and my throat and pushed, breaking our contact. Free, I shoved him away with the wind enforcing my hit. The man flew off of me and crashed into his partner. I struggled to my knees with the wind swirling around me. The men staggered to their feet and glared at me, surrounded by the wind, then at Naruto who was standing wide eyed behind the protective wall of wind. The cross-breed growled, "You haven't seen the last of us." With that threat they left, staggering in the gale.

I slumped to the ground and the wind died down to a small breeze, but it didn't leave me. Haruno Sakura and Naruto approached me tentatively but I waved them away; I was immortal, I would survive, but their companions might not. When I caught my breath I hurried to the wounded mortals. Sai was awake, but the silent man had hit him in the shoulder with a kunai. I examed the wound and knew it wasn't fatal. I wish I could say the same for Kakashi. He had been cut by the cross-breed's sword across the chest. The wound was deep and long, going from his right shoulder to his left hip. From the look on their faces, the children knew there was nothing to do. Nothing mortal.

I bowed my head, I could further my disguse as a mortal and let Kakashi die, or I could ruin it and heal somehting that mortals were not able. I must choose quickly, before he went beyond even my reach.

^o^

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I love cliff hangers! COMMENT to find out what happens...!

One question: is the story interesting yet?

Wooooooo! New time record! (I started the story at 10 and ended it just before 11. That takes skill!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These get annoying... no.

Okay, so anyway... ahhh forgot what I was going to say, but I'm to lazy to erase this... Oh yeah! In case you don't understand, the Elder races have an affenity to a certain element. That's why Kurayami is able to call wind to her, that's the angels element. (in case you didn't figure it out yet...)

"So what are you saying?" The oranged haired man asked, his back facing the two men he was talking to. The taller one glanced at his partner then said, "She could be of great help, what she did was... extraordinary." The first man turned to look at them and waited. The slightly shorter partner spoke, his tone indifferent and bored, "She protected our target and his team, saved her self from death, and managed to overpower us with her gift." The first man frowned, "And what is her gift?" The taller man cleared his throat, "She... called the wind to obey her, Pein." The man, Pein, raised both eyebrows. He turned away again and nodded, "Very well, but send Deidara and Sasori. Tell them to do anything in their power to get her, but do not harm her." The two men agreed and left.

"Kurayami!" Haruno Sakura called from the ground. I back-tracked a little then dropped from my branch to land beside her. "Yes?" Haruno Sakura shifted being so close to me; she was uncomfortable around me ever since the attack. Once again I mentally kicked myself, just when I almost had her trust, I scared my charge. As well as everyone else. Naruto wouldn't even look me directly in the eye and Sai refused to talk to me. Kakashi didn't seem to care, but I could tell the way he kept touching his right shoulder, I knew he was unsettled. Haruno Sakura inched away from me, "Sensei want you." She blurted out and fled. I raised an eyebrow at her retreating back and walked farther back down the path to meet up with the rest of the group. The two boys looked up when I approached then hastily away, Kakashi leaned against a tree. Before I could say anything he walked away, expecting me to follow. I stand there for a moment glaring at him, thinking how strange mortals were. I save the man and yet he doesn't even show an ounce of respect, and his team are scared of me. I growled under my breath, "Mortals are twisted." Kakashi turned, I smiled quickly and run to catch up with him.

We walked a little more then he turned to me, "What are you?" I blinked, taken back at his aburtness. "I'm sorry?" Kakashi frowned, "Both Naruto and Sakura said that you somehow managed to call the very wind to help you. Then you healed me, no one is able to heal a wound that fatal." As he talked, Kakashi absently rubbed his shoulder. I tilted my head a little to the side, "I cannot tell you who I really am. I saved all of your lives, my payment for that is for you to leave me alone and let me do my duty. Yes, it's true that I am not normal, I'm farther from it then you can imagine." I turned and walked away. With an easy jump I was back into the trees and away from the nosy mortals.

Four days later, I sat casually in a tree as the mortals talked with another. The new one kept shaking his head, a scowl permenatly marring his face. Kakashi had told me to stay away, since my physical apperance frightened people, and, like an idiot, I once again obeyed the whims of a mortal. I sighed and leaned back into the tree trunk, my right leg hung off the branch swinging in the calm breeze. I smiled and sent the breeze towards the mortals, then had it circle back to me so I could listen to their conversation. The ugly mortal was speaking, "I don't know what you are talking about, we sent no report." Kakashi leaned forward, "Why not? We just encountered to Akatsuki members four day ago." The ugly one began to sweat; I knew from the salty stench that the wind carried back to me, I sneezed. The ungly mortal jerked and looked into the woods, trying to find me. I inched back against the tree, wondering if, for once, I would not be seen by a mortal. Kakashi frowned in my direction then said, "If you sent no report, then why are you startled by the snap of a twig?" The ugly mortal shook his head and looked back at Kakashi, "If what you say is true, then should I not be alert?" I noticed he was avoiding Kakashi's question. Sai snorted, apparently he noticed too.

I heaved a sigh, not caring if the mortals heard me and rose from my sitting position. I could hear the ugly mortal's shout even without the winds help, I cringed at the noise and glanced back at the mortals. The four I travled looked at me with differnet levels of a glare and the ugly mortal stared at me wide-eyed. I smiled and walked away, steping from branch to branch, away from the mortals. I was bored, I was going to find entertainment until the mortals were done.

When I could no longer smell the mortals, even with the help of the wind, I pulled off my human shirt, revealing the top favored by my people. My wings stretched, the wind ruffling the maroon feathers. I gave a flap to warm my wings up then jumped into the air. The wind flowed up under me, pushing me farther in the air. I flipped in the air, enjoying the feel of my wings and the power underneath them. I shot into a low cloud, engulfing myself in cold, damp air. I flung out my arms and laughed; when I was with my people or with the mortals I was never able to express my joy in flying. My people frowned upon emotion and the mortals wouldn't understand something as strange as flying. But I was alone, with only the wind and the birds, both could share my happiness, they both knew what it was like to feel free. I flipped again, out of the cloud, and turned over so that my back was parallel with the ground. The wind tugged at my feathers, wanting me to follow it, but sadly I couldn't; I was charged with watching Haruno Sakura and I had to stay close. The wind dropped out from under me and I fell a few feet before I caught myself. The wind swirled around me, twisting my hair and pulling at my clothes, now it was angry at me. I shooed the troublesome thing away and tucked in my wings, returned to my mortal life.

I landed in the middle of the path that the mortals and I travled on, my wings still half out. I rose from my crouch and looked around, I was about a mile from the village where the mortals were, facing the way we had come. My wings shifted, my wind-blood pumping through them at a startling speed. I stretched them out before tucking them flat to my back and pulled out my human shirt. I turned while I tugged it on and froze.

In the center of the path stood Naruto, staring at me in horror.

^o^

Sorry if the story is a little slow, I was running out of ideas and I didn't want to rush into the action and for get those little details.

Bwahahaha! I couldn't help it! I had to just throw the ending in there!

You remember the rule.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know that answer if you read my other stuff...

Apparently this story has the most publicity so I'm putting all my efforts into it. (sorry people who like my other stories!)

BTW when you comment (hint, hint) tell me who you like better: Itachi or Deidara (NO OTHER OPTIONS!) because I'm working on a one-shot and I can't seem to deside who the OC's guy should be. I need your help! :}

I blinked and called the wind to me without thinking. It roared, still angry with me and surrounded both Naruto and me in a vortex, so strong that the outside world was whited out. He continued to stare at me, dumbfound. "Naruto." I said trying to find the words to explain. He took a step back, disbelieve still writen on his face. "I... You... What are you!" He shouted at me. "One of the Elder races. The Wind Keepers. What you mortals call the angels." I spoke in short quick sentences hoping he would understand. "Angels? You expect me to believe that?" He asked in rage. I laughed, "Boy, you of all people should be the one that believes me." "How so?" He demanded, the rage had wiped the horror out of his eyes, I was slightly impressed how quickly his mood changed. "Because you yourself are the container of the Kyuubi. You saw my wings and how I control the wind." I said. He jerked his head, "And how do you know the Kyuubi is imbued in me?" The wind pulsed inward then returned to normal. I glanced at it, wondering what it was doing then I turned back to Naruto, "I am of the Elder race of the Wind. My very being is made of the wind, thus my sense of smell is beyond mortal reasoning. I can smell the chakra of Kyuubi on you."

The wind pulsed again and I frowned at it, but turned my attention back the Naruto, "I mean you no harm, but my people are secretive. If you should reveal us, then I would have no choice to silence you to protect my people's existance. I would not want to, as I am Haruno Sakura's guardian and you are her friend, but my duty is to my people first." Naruto's eye widened as he caught onto what I was saying. The wind pulsed once more and I turned to face it, glaring at it. I shooed away the wind... right as something exploded.

The blast sent me and Naruto flying backwards. I hit a tree and groaned as pain shot through my wings and back. I slid the the ground and laid there, wondering what had happend. Two men, both wearing the same robes as the people that Kakashi had called Kisame and Itachi, but these two were different then the first ones. The blond haired one smirked, "And to think this was the girl that defeated Itachi and Kisame." The red head said nothing, much like the first quiet one, he just stared at me with bored eyes. I glanced around for Naruto, but couldn't find him. The blond man towered over me, "I wonder what Pein sees in her? If I could defeat her with one of my minor bombs she must not be worth much." The other man spoke, "Let's just go, Pein wants her, we can't risk lossing her if her compainons find us." The blond looked at his partner, and smiled, "Why not capture the nine-tail as well?" While he was distracted I kicked out, striking him in the knee. His knees buckled and he fell. I grabbed the branch above me and, using it as a counter-weight, attacked the red head. He took my hit without flinching and grabbed my wrist. I hissed at him and snapped my wings out, tearing yet another human shirt to shreds. Both men stared at me, much like Naruto, and I smacked the red head with my wings, making him let go. The wind pulled me into the air, high enough that I was out of their reach, but still under the trees' canopy.

Swooping down I grabbed the smaller red head and, using his weight against him, flung him into his partner. They both fell to the ground and I landed on top of them, standing on the red head's chest. I narrowed my eyes at the two. "Maybe now you know why your teamates could not capture me." I growled and jumped off them, landing across the clearing, my wings half opened as a warning gesture. The two slowly crawled to their feet, the red head glared while the blond did something with his hands. I frowned, but neither attacked.

I soon figured out why.

The blond threw something small and white at me and before I could dodge, the thing exploded. I crashed into the trees, their limbs clawing at my wings and kept me suspended in the air. I tried to free them, but couldn't, they were trapped. My right arm hung useless at my side, broken; I was unable to pull my self onto the branch with only one arm. The two men approached me, cautiously now. I glared at the two and called the wind. It raged, tearing the limbs that held me off the tree and flung them at the two mortals. I fell to the ground awkwardly, trying to avoid jostling my broken arm. The men flew backwards, struck by the branches. I stalked towards them as they scrabbled to their feet once again, ready to fight. I stopped a few feet from them, the wind howling around me like an animal ready to obey its master. I grind out, "Go, tell this Pein that I am an opponent that is dangerous. For the next team he sends after me will go back to him, dead." I send the wind back at them, tearing at their robes and shoving them farther and farther away from me until they were gone. I sank to the ground fatigued; the wind came back and caressed my broken arm and tattered wings. Gently it pushed my wings against my body and swept up my shedded shirt.

I had managed to tug the shirt over my head and painfully pull my arms through the sleaves with the help of the wind. It then continued to whirl around me, comforting me. I don't know how long I sat there not paying attention to the world around, just consentrating on staying consious. The wind tugged my hair hard when it felt my mind begin to slip into the dark. I wanted it gone so I could rest, but I didn't even have the strenght to send the wind away. I was in no shape to fight, let alone protect Haruno Sakura; I wouldn't be surprised if the Old Ones took me away any moment. I was failing them at every turn. I moaned and let my head fall forward so, then without warning the darkness rushed up to meet me and this time the wind was powerless to stop it.

Voices startled me into waking, I jerked my head up, but the movement made me feel light-headed. I groaned and brought my left hand up to cradle my throbbing head while I glanced around. It had only been a few minutes when I fainted. The wind fretted over me, causing me to sway where I was sitting from its force. I watched the path waiting for whoever was coming towards me. If they ment to do harm I would fight to the death.

Naruto rounded the turn and yelped when he saw the state that I was in. Behind him were Kakashi and the others. Kakashi walked over to me and knelt beside me, "What happened?" He asked nodding to the wind torn clearing and the scorch marks from the blond's bombs. "Two men. Like Kisame and Itachi..." I choked out, I took a deep breath and continued, "Blond and red hair. Bombs." I didn't know that the fight had taken so much of my strength, maybe it was the prolonged use of the wind. Kakashi thought for a moment, "That must be Deidara and Sasori. They're Akatsuki members and hunt down the bijuu." He explained. Kakashi looked at the mess of my arm. The bone had pierced the skin just above the elbow, my entire lower arm was covered in scarlett blood. My fingers were swollen from the lack of blood and were a purplish-white color. Kakashi looked back up at me, "Can't you heal it?" He asked. I shook my head, "I can't. I have no energy. I can't heal myself. Part of the rules." Kakashi nodded and took a deep breath, "This is going to hurt." Before I got a chance to ask what, he grabbed my arm and managed to slide the bone back into my body. I screamed and the wind, senseing my distress roared at Kakashi. He backed away quickly, before the wind can do any damage, and I huddled over my arm, ready to rip into anyone who approached me.

Haruno Sakura took a step towards me then another when the wind doesn't attack her. I gave her a hard look but didn't do anything as that will surely turn me into a Fallen. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt a spark of chakra as it flows into my shoulder and down my arm, knitting back the bone and repairing the busted blood veins. I hissed in pain and tried not to smack her with my wings; three mortals already knew what I was, I didn't need any more to know and risk the discovery of my people. Sai helped me stand after Sakura was done healing me and, before anyone could say something, I jumped into the trees. Kakashi frowned up at me, "Kurayami, you are in no state to travel." I raised an eyebrow, "I'll let you in on a secret, my people think that the best way to heal is to ignore the pain." Naruto shifted on his feet, I could imagine what he was thinking. I shot him a hard look before continuing, "Now, do we not have somewhere to go?"

"What?" Pein spun on his heel to look at the two tattered and bruised men before him. Itachi and Kisame exchanged quick looks before looking back at Deidara and Sasori; it was rare for Pein to show any emotion. Deidara nodded, "She definatly is not human." Pein narrowed his eyes, "How?" Sasori took a deep breath, "She had wings, and Kisame and Itachi are right, she does have power of the wind." Pein buried his emotions back underneath an impassive mask and turned away. "So what are you saying?" "That maybe she is too strong, we don't know anything about her other then her strengths. We have no weaknesses to use against her." Deidara said, though it hurt his pride to say so. Pein sighed, "Then study her, she is a threat if she is not an ally. Study her and find her weaknesses, then use them against her."

^o^

Whooo! You know I'm on a role when I finish two chapters in one night! (Yeah, I stayed up until 2 in the morning finishing Chap 5 and 6 but hey, they are finished!)

You know the rule, why do I have to tell you?

Mwahahahaha! I love those little P.O.V. jumps the the Akatsuki! Forshadowing- I love (Yea, Yoda)! Bwahahahahaha!

Okay since my RLF pointed out (and I'm sure you have noticed too) my chapters have bad grammer so I will explain them: I have no Microsoft Word or any spell check of any kind, I have the dumbest internet connection so I can't check the spelling over the internet or send it to someone who can edit it... so to all you OCD people... GET OVER IT! (Sorry, it's currently 2:40 in the morning, I'm not the happiest person alive.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh

I'll tell you one thing, I've never had this much insperation, it's actually kind of wierd.

If you're wondering who I chose for the one-shot, you'll have to read it when I publish it! (Mwhahaha! I love getting your hopes up) No, I don't know when I'll publish it, because right now all my efforts are going into this story and Books Paper Kunai. (Also I'm working on two fanfics that will never be published, but they are irrelevent)

Sorry, I'm having a little writers block, bare with me! ^.^'

I kept my distance from the mortals, especially Naruto, after the attack. I watched from the trees and refused to speak to them, I never went down to mingle with the mortals. I had my fill of the nosy, bossy creatures and I didn't want to mess with them anymore. I was safer in the trees, away from the Akatsuki people and not endanger of discovery. I did not fly anymore and I ignored the wind, making it angry at me until it finally disappeared and did not return. I didn't care, I was tired of this mission, I wanted to go home.

We returned to Konoha with no trouble. I stayed five steps behind the mortals even though it infuriated me to do so. The air was dead quiet, not even a small breeze stirred, the wind was still angry with me. I sighed, just like the fickle wind to be as gentle as a caring mother one second and angry for being ignored the next. The mortals in front of me stopped to talk to another group. I leaned against the wall and bowed my head, waiting. I studied the dirt underneath my feet, something glittered between me feet, half buried under the dusty ground. I bent down to retrieve it and inspected it. The first side was smooth as silk, no marks what so ever, but my fingers felt bumbs and grooves on the otherside; I turned the disk over and nearlly dropped it when I saw the design. Three triangles were stacked up on each other, the top one was colored black, the second red, and the last white. Each triangle bulged out at the corners so that it looked like there were circles at the ends. I knew that sign, the one I was raised to fear and hate: the sign of a Fallen. I glanced up at the mortals, any one of them could be a Fallen. Since a Fallen became mortal in all but name... I glanced at the mortals I had been traveling with, any one of them could have Fallen.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at each one seperatly, they all seemed to think I was one of them. Except for Naruto, but he treated me like a mortal before. A Fallen could sense a Wind Keeper, they could see the aura of any of the Elder race; it was the only power that they were able to keep when stripped of their wings. None of the mortals ever treated me like anything but them; unless I was naive and didn't notice. My mistrust for mortals tripled. I straightened and walked away, the disk clutched in my hand. Haruno Sakura called out, "Kurayami? Where are you going?" I glanced back, "Somewhere." I said cryptically and jumped to the rooftops.

It was night, I sat on the roof I had chosen, one leg dangling off the edge and the other folded underneath me. I stared at the stars, watching them as they slipped behind the distant mountains. My home. I took a deep breath, if I had know that mortals were this boring I would have not been so eager to come. They had managed to risk my life several times, and make the wind so mad at me it had deserted me. If it didn't forgive me soon anywhere I went be would receive no wind. My wings were stiff from the cramping position I held them in, but I ignored them. I might as well be a Fallen from the little use I had for my wings or the wind.

Two figures watched the creature from a distance, far enough not to tip her off, but close enought to watch her every twitch. The person on the right sighed, "Itachi, she's not doing anything." Itachi gave him an unreadable glanced and turned back to the woman, "She hasn't used wind since she was attacked." He said to himself, rubbing his chin in thought, "She hasn't flown either, and she seems to be acting strange towards Team Seven." Kisame groaned, "Itachi. She's tired; from what Sasori said, she was injured badly in the fight. Whatever she is, I'm sure they need sleep too." Itachi didn't respond, but just continued to watch the rather fasinating woman below them.

Deidara rolled his eyes, bored. Like Itachi and Kisame, he and Sasori were watching the creature from the shadows. Sasori yawned, lounging against the wall that rose from the roof they were sitting on. Across the street the woman sat staring into the sky, completly unaware of the three teams watching her every move, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Deidara pulled out a small amount of clay and began to kneed it, he wished that Pein had allowed them to take their revenge out on her. After that fight, he wanted to do something to her.

"Why did Pein take us off the bijuu hunt to watch a bitch?" The man pacing the roof to the right of the woman's roof growled. He then proceeded to spew profanities. The man sitting spoke, "Because she defeated Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame." The first man stopped dead, "Really? Holy Jashin." He sat down beside his partner and looked at the woman, "She doesn't seem capable to pull such a stunt." He inspected her as best as he could in the dark, not threatening at all. His companion shrugged, "Itachi said she called the wind to defend her and Sasori says she actually has wings." The first man glanced at his partner, "So what are we doing here?" "Pein wants us to look for any weakness she might have, so we can capture her."

I watched at the full moon dipped behind my home and watched the sky lighten. Unlike mortals, my people never slept, except when we were fatally wounded. The wind suddenly came up on me and slapped me across the face before disappearing. I cried out instinctivly and raised my hand to craddle my stinging face. The wind had broke the skin, blood poured sluggishly out of my cheek. I pulled my pack from around behind me to look for something that would help heal my cut and stiffened. Thought the wind had hurt me it had carried a scent with it, one that raised my hair on end. I twisted around to look to the west, where the wind had come from. Something in the shadows stilled, no longer part of the fluid shadows. I stood cautiously, my eyes still on the dark figure. The wind, once again my ally, shifted so that it came from behind and above me. I spun around, and my eyes widened; there, stark against the morning light, was two figures standing on a building higher than mine. The wine shifted once more and came from my right, I turned to see two men glaring at me, their faces visible in the light. The two that last attacked me, the ones that saw my wings.

I glanced down, none of the villagers were out yet. I glanced back at the three teams surrounding me, they meant no good. My wings pulled the shirt apart as the stretched to their full thirteen foot length. I pushed down with my wings and jumped into the air. I pumped my maroon wings up and down as I rose, the wind had apparently abandoned me again, I was on my own. When I was well over the Akatsuki members I wheeled to the left and dove up into a cloud. In it's foggy depths I turned right and flew several miles then ducked back down. My wings, heavy with the water, shook with fatigue. I folded them half way and zoomed back down to the earth. But without the wind to control my speed, I pulled out of the dive too late and crashed into the trees outside of Konoha. Branches snapped under my weight and twigs scraped against my skin, leaving marks much like the one the wind gave me.

I hit the ground, dirt and rocks flying at my impact. I moaned and tried to move, but couldn't. My wings wouldn't even twitch, the blood in them had left to pump wind to my body. I managed to roll over onto my back so that anyone that came up on me wouldn't see my wings. I let my eyes drift shut, my body needed to repair, quickly, before the Akatsuki members caught me.

Kisame grunted as the creature disappeared into the clouds, "Well, that was stupid." Itachi jumped down from the roof to the one where she had been sitting. Kisame followed a moment later. The other two teams joined them shortly after Kisame landed. "So, what now?" Deidara asked. Itachi was looking up to the clouds, ignoring his comrades, searching for her. Then he pointed to a dark spot shooting out of the clouds to the south, "That's her." "Could be a bird." Sasori commented. Itachi just looked at the puppet master, "Then you find your own trail." Without another word Itachi leaped to another roof, following the streak of black as it shot farther away. Kisame shrugged and followed him, wondering what had gotten into Itachi lately.

Footsteps rustled the leaves on the ground. My eyes opened, searching for the person. The trees above me were still, no limbs rattled against each other. I sat up slowly, my bruised and aching body hurting at every little twitch of muscle. I glanced around, sure that the Akatsuki members found me.

I was wrong.

What found me was far worse than a group of meer mortals.

Fallen.

^o^

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! I loved that ending! So great! I can just imagine your angry faces, becasue you don't know what will happen, unless one of you COMMENT!

ADVERTISEMENT!: If you love My Littlest Angel, then you'll love the stories by Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy. If you love her stories then you'll love the story we are writing togeather, called Books, Paper, Kunai. Sorry, I'm a good friend so I try and get readers to read (and comment) on S-NFB's stuff, because she is currently reader dry.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: WHAT ARE THE POINT OF THESE!

Whoooo! Getting more fans by the chapter! Keep commenting and I'll keep writing!

_**ADVERTISEMENT:**_ (Hey I have to get your attention some how) If you like _My Littlest Angel_, then you'll like Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy's one-shot _Persephone Complex. _Her story gave me the inspiration for _My Littlest Angel_.

And so the fun begins!

"Itachi!" Kisame yelled to his partner as he disappeared once again. Itachi ignored him and continued to track the woman; searching the sky, trees and the ground. He looked for any hint of wind, or rather the absense of it. He needed to find her, for what reason he himself did not understand; but the pounding in his heart told him she was in trouble, and the made him angry. The wind rushed up on him swirling around him in a frenzy whirlwind. Itachi halted and glanced around, looking for the woman, but couldn't find her. The wind tugged at him from the east, pulling at his hair and robe, obviously wanting Itachi to follow it. Itachi frowned, the wind was not living, there was no way it could have a mind of its own. The wind's noice grew sharper, going from a low whine to a high shriek, it wanted Itachi to come now. Not to doubt. Itachi slowly turned to the direction the wind was pulling him towards and took one step, then another until he was running again, this time where ever the wind lead him. The wind pushed and tugged at him softly, showing him where to go, always close to him, never leaving.

The man hit me across the face again, I grimanced at the sting, but still didn't say anything. "I've had enough? Talk, Wind Keeper! Tell me where they are hiding!" I glared at him, wishing that the wind would come, but I knew better. The wind avoided the Fallen like a disease, I was by myself. The lead Fallen growled and struck me again. I yelped as the wound on my cheek reopened. The other Fallen laughed, they encircled me and kicked me if I fell towards them. There were five men, including the leader, and three women. My hands were bound behind me, ropes wrapped painfully around my chest, constricting my breathing, to keep my wings inplace. The leader kicked me in the stomach and I groaned, hunching over to reduce the pain. His foot swung back and caught me in the mouth. I went flat on my back but the Fallen behind me grabbed my hair and pulled me back into sitting position.

"Don't make me tear out your wings." The lead Fallen threatened, his fists clentched. The other Fallen chuckled, they apparently believed him. Silly mortals. I spat blood at him and choked out, "Old myth. Wings can't come out. Only given. Idiots." I ground the last word out and the lead Fallen punched me in the face. I fell back down and this time the leader ordered his men not to touch me. He kicked me over so that I laid on my stomach. Placing a foot in the small of my back, he leaned down and leered, "We'll just see whose right." He steped away from me with one last kick and told his men to rip my wings out. Hands covered my silken feathers, almost lovingly, and they began to tug. I shrieked at the pain, writhing under their weight, trying to get away from the pain, but couldn't. I began to almost wish that they would come out, to end my pain. But they wouldn't budge. The Fallen tried everything, from their hands to kunais to katanas. But not one feather even ruffled.

The leader knelt in front of me, I could barely see him through the tears. "So you were right, but that won't help you. If you tell us where the Old Ones are now, I'll let them stop, if not... I enjoy making a Wind Keeper scream, it's like music to my ears." I hissed at him and spat in his face. All at once seven different feet kicked me from all sides and they yanked at my wings, hard. I moaned in pain and buried my face in the dirt, letting my tears seep into the ground. The Fallen laughed and one of the women sneered, "Awwww, the poor little angel is crying." A man cackled, "How's this for crying?" He picked up my right leg and, with a savage twist, snapped my ankle. I screeched, arching my back and jerking my foot out of his hold. My eyesight was tinted in red, I panted from the pain. Sweat trickled down my brow, stinging my eyes and the wounds that laced my face. I could feel my body shutting down to healing mode, my mind retreated back into a safe place away from the pain and suffering. I could dimly hear the lead Fallen yell, "NO! Don't let her go prone! Idiots! Now we'll never get..." The blackness washed over me and my mind locked away, waiting for when the wind came back to wake me.

The wind shrieked and yanked at Itachi, urging him to run faster. He stumbled at the power of the now angered wind, feeling new found respect for the woman who was able to control this untamed beast. Suddenly the wind stopped, whirling flat as if stopped by an invisible barrier. Itachi cautiously stepped forward, but nothing stopped him. He looked back to the wind, it was gone. No tree limbs rattled, nor leaves rustled. Itachi frowned at the disappearance of the wind; had it taken him all the way, just to abandon him? No, not abandon, forced to leave. Whatever had captured the woman was powerful enough to scare the wind.

Itachi turned back to his intended path, he was on his own from here. Whatever waited for him was powerful, more powerful than wind and probably the woman. He would defeat it, no matter what it took.

_Blood... Red, scarlett, blood... The liquid of life, whether that life be mortal, Fallen or Elder... It rained down from above, from below, everywhere..._

_Blood. Life. Everywhere._

_Blood._

Itachi watched as the last one sank to the ground, dead. Then, only then, did he look at the woman. She was stiff; her eyes laid half open and were glassy, signs of death; yet she breathed. Her bonds chafed at her wrists, leaving them bloody and red. Maroon wings, which seemed so large when Itachi first saw them, appeared small against her back. The woman's impossiblly long hair twisted in a tangled trail of red, purple and maroon. She was bruised, broken, and... beautiful. Her pale skin glistened in the sunlight, as if a sheen of sweat covered her, but when he touched her arm, the skin was dry. Itachi marveled in the softness of her skin, like the feel of quiet water, smooth and silky. Her wings felt even softer, like the smoothest of silk.

The wind ran invisible fingers through his hair, it had returned. It surrounded the woman, threading though her hair and removing the leaves and tigs that clinged to it. Some of the wind broke off and gently brushed the dirt from her multiple wounds. It wrapped around her bonds pushed between the tight weave and broke the little threads. Itachi removed the bonds from her wrists and cut the ones that kept her wings tied to her back. Once the woman was free the wind rushed past her parted lips, disappearing deep within her body. Itachi knelt beside her, waiting, wondering what would happen.

_Calm... The world was at peace... Softness... Something touching... Warmth... Freedom... Wind... __Wind... __Wind..._

My mind slowly came back out from under the darkness. The wind pushed at my lungs, forcing me to take larger breaths than the ones I had been surviving on. Slowly my senses came back. The first was smell: I could detect the stench of blood, more powerful then when in a mortal's body; someone had died recently. The underlying decay of leaves. Moist dirt. An unfamiliar, yet alluring, scent of a mortal, a living one. Sounds of the forest began to returning; I could hear birds starting to sing again, their tunes tentive at first but with growing strength as nothing scared them. I could hear the wind rustle near me and the sound of someone besides myself breathing.

My eyes flickered open, their vision blurry at first, but slowly focused. A pair of dark emotionless eyes stared intently back at me. Dark hair framed his face, moving slightly in the wind. My eyes widened, I reconized him. The man that had nearly killed me. My hand shot out before I could even react to the discovery. I stun him like I did his partner but the wind wrapped around my wrist, becoming so solid that it stopped my fingers. I stared at the wind; the dark one, since I still didn't know his name, forgotten over the wind's betrayal. The man spoke, "The wind brought me to you." He said in his way of explaination. I glared at him, but the winds whispered at me, curling around my wounds softly; it had brought him because it couldn't get close to a Fallen, let alone eight.

I cast him a distrustful look, "Why? The wind knew you were already looking for me, otherwise it wouldn't have brought you." The man looked at me inpassivly, "Because I was ordered to." My eyes narrowed and when I tried to stand the wind pushed me back down. I wasn't getting away. I sighed, "You saved my life, I am bound by the wind to reward you." I grounded out, hating every word. He was my enemy, he tried to kill me. He would definatly want something that I couldn't or wouldn't give. When the man didn't respond I snapped, "Well? What do you want of me?" He raised on dark eyebrow and said one word. "Answers."

I glared at him, he wanted the thing that would cast me from the Wind Keepers council; but my honor was on the line, I had to give in. Hopefully the Old Ones would understand. I inched away from him, but didn't stand. "Ask." I retorted and folded my arms across my chest glowering at him, making it clear how much I enjoyed this. "What is your name?" A simple question, one that I could say without risk of reprecussions. "Kurayami, why don't you return the favor?" He allowed a small smile, "Uchiha Itachi." I mulled over the information, "You are the one that killed your clan. News of you has even reach my people. You killed many innocent people, some of them were protected." He seemed unaffected by my glare and asked, "What are your people?" "We are one of the Elder races. The Wind Keepers," I motion to the wind spinning in a small whirlwind a little away from us. I continued, "Humans call us angels." "What are the Elder races?" I scowled at the question, I could risk the anger of the Wind Keepers, I was one of them, but there would be no understanding from the others. "Immortals. Like the bijuu. Each one controls an element, the ones known and unknown to the mortals." Uchiha Itachi thought for a minute, "Why are you here?" "To protect." "Who?" "No one of importance." I snapped at him, hopeing my anger would scare him off, but he was presistant, "Someone in Team Seven? Naruto maybe?" I glared but didn't answer, if he thought I was protecting the jinchuuriki then maybe he would leave Naturo alone and make my life easier.

"Why did the wind bring me to you?" He asked next. I growled, "Why don't you ask it? It seems to like you better." The wind shot out a trendle and yanked at my hair. I grunted and rubbed the sore scalp, I was still amazed my hair was attached to my head. Uchiha Itachi's next question was not dangerous, "Who were they?" He motioned to the eight dead bodies that I hadn't noticed before. I stared at them then glanced back at the man sitting in front of me, "You killed all of them, by yourself?" He nodded once. I sat back, my anger at him forgotten, staring at the bodies with dread and awe "A mortal..." I shook my head then turned back to him, "They were Fallen; Wind Keepers that had broke our laws and were cast from the council. To hear that a mortal defeated eight of them and come away without a scratch... it's impossible." I let the information sink into my skin slowly, then I shoved the surprise behind anger and glared at him, "But it's also unheard of for a mortal to kill his whole clan..." I stood quickly, too quickly, and this time the wind didn't stop me. "You have your reward." I growled at him then flapped my wings open, buffeting him with the air current they made. The wind rushed under my wings and pulled me into the air. I glared at him until I could see his up-turned face anymore, the turned at flew back to Konoha.

Let him do what he wanted with the information I gave him. No one would believe him except the ones that had already seen my wings. I had more troubling things on my mind. Yet... I couldn't escape his deep smoldering dark eyes or the pounding of my heart.

Itachi watched as Kurayami disappeared into the blue sky. He closed his eyes to recall the last image of her; her icy violet eyes glaring at him with such hatred that he didn't understand. Her thick red hair floating around her, light as a feather in the wind, but her wings were the thing that held his attention. Silken, fragile, yet they held power and strength. Beautiful; cold, dark, powerful yes, immortal yes, but beautiful. He opened his eyes to the empty sky, his attraction to Kurayami had become clear. From the day that he tried to kill her, the day he saw her in action, she had invaded his thoughts. He had from that moment on wanted to touch her glistening skin and now that he had, Itachi wanted to continue to do so.

^o^

Okay, just to clear things up, Kurayami's skin isn't like Twilight Vampire skin, not sparkly. Her's is like... the morning sun shining through a think fog. Have you ever noticed that? The slight sheen of the water droplets in the fog? Well... LOOK next time! Lol.

Sorry is Itachi's last part sounded a little cheesy... I wasn't sure how to word it, that's the best I could come up with.

COMMENT!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't even bother.

Okay, I've been idea dry, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while (for those of you who aren't writers: idea dry is when you can't think of any ideas, AT ALL! It's different from Writer Block). Luckily for you, my RLF gave me an idea and it kinda rocketed off to a whole other demention... To thank her go read her stories, her pen name is Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy... AND COMMENT!

To xSmittenKittenx, I said that some major fluff would be coming up, so I'm just going to warn you... it ain't (can you tell I'm from Texas?) in this chapter, so don't get your hopes up...

On to the honor and glory of My Littlest Angel! (I couldn't resist)

I moved through the shadows, no longer safe among Konoha. If the Akatsuki could watch me there and then I be attacked not two miles from Konoha's gate, I definatly wasn't safe. I kept glancing over my shoulder, sure that Uchiha Itachi was following me. If I was lucky, he would be satisfied with my answers and leave me alone; I hoped so, I couldn't survive another interrigation. The Old Ones wouldn't except it.

I was maybe twenty feet from Haruno Sakura when I felt the rush of wind coming from behind me; on it came a familure scent that washed out my charges. I spun around, bring my hand up to shield my eyes as I looked to the sky. The villagers around me screamed and ran, but I held my ground. I wasn't afraid, not of him.

The man landed lightly in front of me. The villagers froze in fear, wondering what he would do. I bowed in mortal fashion, my disguise preventing me from properly greeting the Keeper of Records. He folded his large black-tipped grey wings neatly behind him and nodded his head in return. "Report, Youngling." His voice boomed out. I inwardly cringed, there went my disguise. I clicked my heels together and placed my right hand over my heart, "Youngling reporting. Fallen activity three point six miles, twenty degrees south and fourty-seven seconds to the right from our position. Eight in number, two female, six male. Disposed of." The Keeper of Records frowned, "Explain. You may talk without formality." I relaxed at his premission, "A mortal killed them, he was not harmed." The Keeper of Records' dark eyebrows slowly rose, his yellow eyes dilating. "How?" I reported, "I was... not avaliable..." The Keeper of Records nodded, his understandment like a blessing. He scanned the staring mortals and looked back at me, "Go about your business, Youngling. I shall report your tidings to the Old Ones." With that he stretched out his sixty foot wingspan and jumped back into the sky, shooting towards our home.

I watched him go, wondering why I was stupid enough not to follow him. Here I was pleagued with thoughts that a Wind Keeper should not have; we called the Fallen Thoughts and they would not leave my mind. My priority wasn't to Haruno Sakura anymore, my priority was finding all the informtion I could on Uchiha Itachi. I glanced around at the mortals, still staring into the sky looking for the Keeper of Records, now was my chance to run. I took the chance without hesintation and I didn't stop until I was safe from anyone that witnessed our exchange.

Three days later I had managed to scroung up all the information about the Uchiha clan. They were one of the founding clans of Konoha, Uchiha Itachi had killed his clan on the claims that he was testing his strength. There was one other known Uchiha still alive besides Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. It was apparent that Uchiha Sasuke was part of Team Seven before he joined an evil mortal called Orochimaru in hopes to kill his older brother. Though the details were vague, I concluded that the Orochimaru character was the worst enemy of Konoha. He had killed the Third Hokage, attacked the village, and it was rumored he had abducted Sasuke instead of convicing the Uchiha to join him. I was intrigued by Orochimaru, his work came close to that of a Shape Keeper,* no other mortal was ever reported to have such an ability; but neither have mortals ever taken eight Fallen and defeated them.

After my research I laid low, I followed Team Seven on their missions, but I stayed away from them; they had heard the rumors that I delt with demons. So I kept my distance, watching them silently, their constant shadow. The wind no longer betrayed me, it was still worried and guilty about the Fallen incident and didn't leave my side. I stayed in the trees, out of Team Seven's hearing and sight, they never suspected anything. I liked it that way; but my time spent in the trees alone with only the wind for company allowed my thoughts to roam freely, and they often returned to Uchiha Itachi.

It was five days after Team Seven left Konoha, I sat over their fire, curious of what they said. Haruno Sakura was talking, "She was so nice, it's hard to believe she's evil." Of course they were talking about me, everyone was. Didn't mortals know it was rude to talk about one's personal life as if they weren't there? Naruto didn't say anything, at least he knew not to butt into a person's business. Sai threw a tig on the fire, "She was strange." Haruno Sakura sighed, "Why was she watching us? Who did send her?" Kakashi was silent, then said, "We'll never know now, she's gone. Get some rest." I watched as he, Naruto, and Sai left the fire leaving Haruno Sakura alone. I crouched and glared at her little figure below. I had risked my life for her, and she turns on me. Ungrateful child. I watched her as she laid down and went to sleep at the fire, as if she just hadn't said thing about her protecter.

I shook my head, such thoughts would cast me from the Wind Keepers council. Just like the thoughts of Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi watched Kurayami from a tree quite a distance from hers,Kisame sat beside him, trying to keep from falling asleep. Itachi had not told anyone about his encounter with the Wind Keeper; though such information was valuble, Pein would never forgive him for not capturing Kurayami when he had the chance. Kisame yawned and hissed at Itachi, "How long will we be here again?" Itachi looked at his partner then back at Kurayami, "Until daylight, when Team Seven moves on." The branches near them creacked as the wind surrounded them, greeting Itachi and inspecting Kisame. Kisame froze, "Does she know we're here?" Itachi shook his head once, his dark eyes locked on Kurayami. The wind pulled gently at his hair then moved on, careful not to return to Kurayami and give their position away.

Deidara stilled when the wind washed over him and Sasori as the watch the woman. His eyes were glued to the creature, half expecting her to look up at him, but she didn't move. She continued to watch the girl Sakura directly below her. The wind sluggishly wrapped around Deidara, tugging at his blonde hair, pulling at his robe, even dipping down into his clay pouch. It then moved to Sasori as repeated it's inspection before moving on. Deidara sat back wondering what had just happened. He looked back at the woman, was she studying them, but remained calm so that she didn't give herself away? No, from what Deidara knew of her, she wasn't the kind of person who would think of something that complex.

Hidan froze when the wind rushed up to where he and Kazuku were sitting. He was starting to think it was irritaing that he should fear the wind, because some creature could control it. Yet she seemed unaware what the wind was inspecting. He glanced at his partner, who was equally frozen out of fear of being discovered; but the wind didn't report their presence, instead it moved around them pulling at their hair and clothes, wrapping around their weapons, even lifting Hidan's jashin necklace in the air as if a ghost held it. It rushed away again, but not towards the woman, it whirled away to the right, looking for more to inspect.

A man leaned against the tree far away from the Team Seven camp, but close enough that he could see the woman hidden in the trees. He had heard strange rumors about her and he wanted to see if the rumors were true, so far he had been disappointed. The wind came up on him suddenly stirring his black hair, he waved his pale hand at it irritatedly, hissing softly. The wind grew in strength then swirled away; the man thought the wind exhibited dtrange behavior, but ignored his thoughts and turned his attention back to the woman in the trees.

The wind washed over me, bringing the smeels of the night and something else, the smell of decay. I stiffened, there was something evil out there, I felt it's power shooting down my spine in waves. I slowly stood and glanced down at the ground far to the left, just beyond the firelight. A figure stilled and I narrowed my eyes at it before turning and running to the east away from the figure. They had found me again.

Kisame turned to Itachi, "Is there anyone besides us three teams?" Itachi shook his head as he watched Kurayami slowly stand, still glaring downwards. "Where are the other two teams?" He asked, Kisame point to the north and south "Sasori and Deidara are to the north and Kazuku and Hidan are in the south." Itachi nodded once then looked down where the woman was staring. He could barely make out the figure below, but didn't need to, "Orochimaru..." He growled under his breath. The man who had tried to steal his will and had stole Sasuke's for his own accoplishments. What did the snake want with Kurayami? Kisame stared at him in amazement, it wasn't often Itachi spoke with emotion; but before he could comment on anything, Kurayami turned and ran... straight towards them.

I jumped to another branch and ran into something solid. Before I lost my balance, my wings snapped out but I still fell backwards, the wind unable to catch me. The branch I had just jumped off of snagged my right wing at the joint; I screeched when the wing tore. My left wing fluttered and I jerked at my right wing, but it was thouroughly caught. The wind whistled, but was unable to help me. My right wing, now broken, slid farther onto the branch, I screamed as the wing tore and feathers, ripped from their place, rained down to the ground. I swung painfully, trying to grab hold of the branch, but the movement pushed the branch farther into my wing. I hissed and kicked, but once again I paid for my action. My left wing fluttered aimlessly, I refused to give up. I glared at the tree where I was supposed to land safely, and say Uchiha Itachi and his partner Kisame staring down at me. Kisame looked surprised, but Itachi just looked at me with no expression.

Shouting came from below me I glanced down and saw that Team Seven were staring up at me. I glanced back up to the Akatsuki, they were gone. I turned my glare at Team Seven and jerked at my right wing again, nothing. I growled at my helplessness when a sudden idea dawned on me. I called to the wind so that it rushed up under my left wing and pushed until I was level with the branch. I grabbed ahold of the bark and positioned myself so that I was sitting behind my captured wing. Gently I pushed at the broken bleeding mess, grimancing at the bark scraped at my flesh; I managed to push the wing off but not after nearly shedding every last feather. I fingered the fragile flesh between my fingers then looked down at Team Seven still staring at me, so much for disguises. I stood shakily, I needed to get out of the trees before my mind shut down to heal. I jumped farther up into the trees until the branches hid the ground from my view, then I turned and jumped away, going south then turned to go west.

Orochimaru enjoyed the show from his viewpoint. The rumors were true then, she did have amazing powers. He was utterly surprised when wings sprang open when she lost her balance though, that wasn't part of the rumor. Watching her struggle wanted to make him laugh, but he dare not give away his position. He straightened when the woman disappeared into the trees, free again, and walked away, mulling over the scene. She would make a wonderful slave, if only he knew how to capture her.

All three teams stood side by side as Pein paced in front of them, thinking. "So she is wounded at this moment?" Kisame nodded, Itachi just stared ahead. Pein turned away, "Now is probably our only chance, we must find her. Anything else that could help us?" Deidara spoke, "The wind came towards all of us, but didn't alert her when it discovered us." Itachi remained expressionless, but his thoughts flew wildly. Had the wind abandoned her again? Did he dare say that the wind could lead him to her? No, that must remain a secret forever. Pein turned to him, "Then what did alert her?" "Orochimaru." The word was out of Itachi's mouth before he knew it, he almost frowned, it wasn't like him to say things without thinking. It wasn't like him to speak at all. Pein looked at him, "What?" Kisame said, "Orochimaru was there, the wind alerted her of his presence but not ours." Pein nodded, "Fine, find the woman before Orochimaru. If he was there, he saw her and will want her. We must not let him have her." The Akatsuki members agreed and left Pein to his thoughts.

^o^

Whoooo! Suspense! I love it! This story is getting good!

COMMENT if you want more chapters, otherwise, have fun guessing what really happens!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Naruto. I'm also a time-traveling, sunglasses-wearing, pink polka-dotted, fire-breathing, sheep-eating, sith-killing, hair-swinging, Texas-swearing, panda on stilts that is a memeber of the International Alien Abdution Association of America (yes it's supposed to say everything exactlly like that). Get real people!

Forgot to mention in chapter nine that a Shape Keeper was a shape-shifter. Tee hee, my bad... ^.^'

WHOOOOO! Double digit chapter! CHEERS TO A GOOD STORY!

PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES! THEY FEEL LONELY! Hee hee...

As promised to xSmittenKittenx... the fluff is at the end of this chapter... It's not much, but hey, it's a start... Enjoy!

I stumbled against a tree, my right wing dragged on the ground behind me, slowing me down. The wind tugged at me again, trying to urge me to safety before I crashed. Though it couldn't tell the danger, the wind knew something was wrong. It pushed at my uninjured shoulder, I stood shakily and took one step before my legs gave out from under me. My eyelids drooped, covering my icy violet eyes halfway. My body swayed, threatinging to drop. The wind swirled around me, pushing at me when I fell to far in one direction so that I stayed straight. It was worried, I had never been this weak before. My mind drifted back to my home. The cold snow shifting down in front of me like a white curtain. The wind playing with my hair. The feeling of freedom, with nothing to get into my way... The loneliness, I could go days without seeing one of my people. The forbidden emotions. Never meeting anything new.

I sighed, maybe I did love being among the mortals; they showed me things I would never have seen if I had not come here, even if they did it unintentionally. I shut my eyes, bringing up the images of my time with the mortals. Naruto glaring at me. The look on Itachi's and Kisame's when I called the wind to fight. The shocked looks of Deidara and Sasori when I snapped open my wings the first time. Haruno Sakura's face when I told her I was to protect her. Watching Haruno Sakura laughing from a distance. Itachi's eyes when I woke up after the Fallen captured me. Itachi...

His name was my last thought as my mind drifted off into blackness...

_Wind... Cold... Voices..._

_"She is beginning to Fall"... Hissing... "Good"... Cackling... Snow... Rock... Water dripping distantly..._

_Home..._

Kisame growled under his breath, but Itachi ignored his partner's discomfort; they had been searching for three days with no luck. The other two teams had gone back to normal, just looking for information on jinchuuriki and learning new jutsu, but Itachi and Kisame continued to look for Kurayami. Itachi knelt and inspected a footprint. Kisame stood behind him watching his partner, "What is it?" He asked. Itachi glanced over his shoulder, "Nothing." He stood and walked away, forcing Kisame to follow. Itachi stared ahead, his thoughts invading his mind distracting him from the task at hand. He shouldn't have surprised that Orochimaru would hide in his lair and send someone else to look for Kurayami.

Itachi just didn't except for Orochimaru to send Sasuke.

_Trees rustling... Wind leaving... Smells... Birds singing... Nothing... Everything... Empty... Full..._

_Confusion... Forbidden..._

**"What!" The creature shouted, it's voice like a raising gale, "She said WHAT?" The Keeper of Records cowered at the Old Ones anger. He was the closest one to the Old Ones, he was the only one allowed inside their cave; and he feared them more than any of his people did. Especially the Youngling, she didn't understand the danger of the Old Ones. The second Old One spoke, "Calm. We must be calm. Anger is not an emotion that Wind Keepers exhibit." The Keeper of Records was the only Wind Keeper that ever saw this side of the Old Ones. They had to remain calm to keep their appearance of all-knowing. The truth was he was the one that kept them informed, without the Keeper of Records, they would be the least informed creatures on Earth. His job, his life, was to keep them up to date on everything that happened to the mortals and immortals.**

**The third Old One, the youngest, young enough that her gender could still be distinguished, spoke, "The Youngling is troublesome, she must be delt with." The Keeper of Records saw shadows move in the Old Ones Chamber, the sign that the Old Ones were nodding, "She must Fall, she is a danger to us and our exsistance." The Keeper of Records remained impassive, though in his mind he thought it was unfair to the Youngling. She was just doing her duty. The Old Ones passed thought back and forth so that the Keeper of Records could not hear them. The third Old One said to him, "You are the fourth oldest Wind Keeper, Keeper of Records. Since the wind formed you, you have informed us on the outside world's news. It is time that you leave your position and join us in our hallowed Chamber." The Keeper of Records blinked, for the first time in his long life he was surprised. The Old Ones wanted him to become one of them. The second Old One spoke, "There is one more test you have to complete." The Keeper of Records bowed, ready for anything. He was ready. The Old One continued, "You must take the Younglings wings."**

**The Keeper of Records bowed again, and was dismissed. He opened his large wings and began to decend to Earth; he had seen many Wind Keepers Fall, he had seen many Youngling become full fledged Wind Keepers... So why did it feel wrong to deprive Kurayami of her wings?**

The wind rushed up on Itachi and Kisame, seperating them from each other. It pushed Kisame back and pulled at Itachi. He followed without complaint, though he knew Kisame would question him later. He broke into a run, he trusted the wind. He trusted the wind to lead him to her, Kurayami.

The wind proved to be sincere again, it had led Itachi to Kurayami sooner than he could ever hope to one his own. He knelt beside her, the wind swirled around her acting like a worried mother. Itachi sat back, watching as the wind skimmed over Kurayami's body, trying to wake her, but not succeeding. Itachi wondered what was wrong; the wind had awaken her last time, so why didn't it do so now? Itachi touched her face, brushing aside a curl of her long hair, even unconsious and hurt Kurayami was beautiful. He thought she was beautiful beyond comparison, no mortal could ever compare to her. Itachi had never understood why some people acted like complete fools towards others, but now he was beginning to understand. He was drawn to Kurayami, to her beauty, her power. He stroked her face, running his thumb over her lips. He studied her intently, taking in the stark contrast of her dark red eyelashes laying against her pale cheeks. Her sharp eyebrows were pulled into a frown over her small nose. He loved every bit over her perfect beauty.

Itachi smiled slightly, he might even love her, in time.

_Pain... Constant pain... The wind helpless... Mortal... Warmth... Itachi..._

_Itachi..._

I moaned softly and shifted, my right wing pounded with a dull throbbing pain. I whimpered and opened my eyes. Above me were eye that were so familiar, dark, emotionless... Itachi. Slowly he came into focus, from his dark hair hanging limp from the lack of wind to his small smile on his lips. I blinked, Itachi, the man I knew as who wouldn't even flinch if I broke his arm, was smiling; and I liked it. The corners of my mouth tilted upwards slightly in return. The wind whistled happily and enveloped both of us in its breeze. Itachi caressed my cheek, his smile still in place. Slowly he leaned down and, before I could even wonder what he was doing, kissed me.

I melted at the heat of his kiss, my arms slipped around his neck by their own accord. He craddled my neck as he deepened the kiss, his hot breath brushing against my face. I shut my eyes, my eyelashes grazing against his cheek. I was aware of everywhere Itachi's body touched mine, from his hand on my neck to his arm around the small of my back. I gripped his Akatsuki robe with my right hand, with my left I buried my fingers into his dark hair. The wind felt cold against my flushed skin, it whispered and cooed, but didn't inturrupt us. When Itachi began to pull away I murmured, "...no..." And tightened my grip to pull him back. I could feel him chuckle slightly as he complied to my demands. He eased his lips over mine, more gentle this time, but I still shivered at the feel of his mouth molding to mine. Time passed, how long I did not know, but he kissed me long enough that when he pulled away again, I had not the strength to complain.

I laid my head on Itachi's shoulder, refusing to let the dread of what I knew was coming ruin my happiness. I didn't care about the forbbiden emotions anymore, I had experianced them and I didn't want to let them go. To the Old Ones eyes, I was a Fallen indefinately. "My little angel..." He whispered in my ear, holding me close. I closed my eyes, smiling; letting my mind drift off, dropping its burdens and worries for just a few hours of much needed sleep.

**As the Keeper of Records watched the Youngling react to the mortal's kiss, he relized that she had indeed Fallen far from the Wind Keepers' Code of Law. He knew what had to be done, she must be deprived of her wings. Yet... he couldn't do it. He could not ruin her happy moment by taking her wings. The Keeper of Records sighed quietly, his wind rumbled at his confusion, wondering what it's Keeper was so sad about. The Keeper of Records looked back at the Youngling, she was so close to being part of the council, but now she would go down as the first Youngling ever to Fall.**

**He stood, ready to strip her of her wings, but he stopped. He had been the one that raised her when she was first born from the wind. She was the closest thing he had to what mortal's call a 'daughter'. He couldn't do it. When he saw the Youngling, he was the Little One squealing in happiness when the wind first fill her small wings. He saw her becomeing into the young woman that was below him, he saw her innocence disapperaring into the coldness of a Wind Keeper. When he looked at Kurayami he saw the little girl that he had raised. He would not take her wings, he loved her too much for that. The Keeper of Records opened his wings and his wind, a powerful gust, not like the little breeze that belonged to Kurayami, filled his large wing span and lifted him silently back into the air, he would Fall before he took Kurayami's wings.**

^o^

Everyone happy? Yes? No? Well you better be, I'm staying up on a church night to finish this! It's 12:10 a.m. and I have to get up at 7! I need that beauty sleep people! lol, just kidding, I'm not mad.

I loved that little pov from the Keeper of Records... so sweet, he sees her as his little girl... D'awwww... Yes I wrote it, but I can still squee about it! Problem? TOO BAD!

Hey, you regular readers of _My Littlest Angel_! (and anyone who wants to...) I need some feedback from you... Go to my profile and answer the poll about _My Littlest Angel_ that I have there... The poll closes at the end of this month, June 30th... So hurry and get those results in! Please! If you want _My Littlest Angel _to continue you better go and vote, and don't rely on others, YOU can change to outlook of the story if you take TWO MINUTES! (okay, I'm done ranting now... ^.^')

_**COMMENT! PUH-LEEZE!**_ And go read my other stories too, pwease...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You should know by now!

So did you like Chappie 10? Huh? Huh? *nudge, nudge/ wink, wink*

Whooo... boredom is no fun for me, but it's fun for you people reading, because I just write when I have no books to read... ANSWER MY POLL PLEASE!

On to the story!

The sun warmed against my skin, I scrunched my face, not wanting to open my eyes, and turned my head away from the light. I sighed and began to slip back into blissful sleep when someone chuckling brought my eyes open. Itachi sat watching me a few feet away, one corner of his mouth turned up. The wind chittered happily at me, twriling my hair and running it's little gust across my wings. I hold up my hand and the wind flows under it, pushing upward like a cat arching its back to be petted. I looked to Itachi and pointed, the wind followed my finger and wrapped around Itachi, greeting him too.

I stood, drawing Itachi's attention away from the playful wind, "I should be going back, I am still a guardian." Itachi nodded, "Hn." (A.N. Ahhhh the famous Uchiha response... I had to put it in there SOMEWHERE...lol) I wanted him to order me to stay with him; but I knew I would loose my wings today, and I didn't want to be anywhere near him when I did. The Old Ones, or whoever they sent to take my wings, would most likely kill Itachi if he was near me. I open my wings gently, my healing state had repaired my right wing to its former glory, but it was still tender, even after a night's rest. The wind left Itachi's side and filled my wings one last time, lifting me into the air. I watched as Itachi grew smaller, until he was a small dark figure against the stark contrast of the grass underneath him. Unlike before I didn't want to leave him this time, but the wind dragged me away and I had no choice but to let it.

Itachi watched until Kurayami was gone. He sighed, she seemed to have something on her mind. Itachi had wanted to ask her what it was, but he didn't know how to ask such a powerful creature. He sighed again and looked back down to the Earth. What must it be like to be able to fly? He wondered, to be able to open a pair of wings and let the wind take you into the air. To be free of the Earth, not to be forever walking on its dusty ground, but to escape into the free air. Itachi shoved such troubling thoughts out of his mind; he was not the type of person to sit around and wish for things that were impossible to mortals. He looked around, the trees were silent and dead without Kurayami's gust of wind to rattle their branches. The Earth was still, it seemed to know something that he didn't. He frowned, why was he so paranoid? Was it because Kurayami had opened his eyes to the world outside his small mortal life?

The pounding of feet brought him around, ready to attack. Kisame thundered into the clearing and Itachi straightened, "What happened? When the wind seperated us..." Itachi's partner demanded when he caught sight of Itachi standing unharmed in the middle of a quiet clearing. "Hn." Itachi responed. He wasn't about to tell Kisame that he had found Kurayami and had not even made a move to capture her. "Let's go, we need to find her before Orochimaru." Itachi said before walking off, not giving his partner a chance to answer.

I peeked around the corner again, the trio of Fallen had not moved. I slumped up against the wall I was hiding behind, cursing my luck. If I tried to pass them they would create a scene and bring the Old Ones attention to me. I had until sunset before the Old Ones came; this was my last day as a Wind Keeper and I was stuck hiding behind a building from my soon-to-be kind. The wind pulled at me, wanting to move on, I glared at it, then finally I relented. This was my last day with the wind as my constant compainion, no use in making my only 'friend' angry before I lost it. I stepped out of the alley and began to make my way towards the group of Fallen.

As I passed they leered at me and began to follow me, my wind was forced away from them, screeching as it flew away. I cringed, that was probably the last time I ever felt my playful little zypher. The female Fallen laughed at my face, "The Youngling is going to cry... Isn't that one of the forbbiden emotions?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. I picked up my pace, and they matched me. Soon I was running through Konoha with the three Fallen on my tail. I ran around a corner, going down a narrow alley, running straight for a dead end. One of the male Fallen leered, "Going the wrong way, Youngling." I opened my wings half way, their tips brushing against the walls on either side of me. "You'll never be able to fly away, this alley is too small!" I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the dead end looming up in front of me, I wasn't going to fly away, I was going to jump.

My right foot hit the ground and I pushed off of it hard, my hands going out in front of me to catch the edge of the wall. My wings swept down as best as the could in such cramped space, pushing me even farther into the air. I felt the rough wall scrape against my fingers as I grabbed the edge, my arms trembled as I pulled myself up so that I sat on the wall, looking down on the three Fallen glaring up at me. They would never be able to complete such a jump, not without the help of wings. I laughed and dropped to the ground on the other side; the wind returned to me, cooing happily that I managed to escape. I sprinted out of the alley I had landed in, back into the streets of Konoha. I took in a deep breath, for once wanting to smell the thick coying blood smell of multiple mortals. This was my last time I would ever be able to smell each individual by the coppery stench of blood. Soon I would only be able to detect the smell of mortal blood in each mortal. I inhaled again, and caught the strong smell of Haruno Sakura. I looked around wildly and saw her staring at me from across the street; Narunto was with her, his blue eyes wide. I was almost glad I was going to Fall, I wouldn't have to be stuck with them anymore.

The ground vibrated slightly, I turned around. Somehow the Fallen had managed to jump the wall. The woman started toward me, "You're going to regret laughing, Youngling." She growled. I jump into the busy street, my eyes never leaving hers. The three followed me and my wind fled for the second time that day. I backed away slowly, making sure I ran into people so that I brought attention to the Fallen walking after me. One man stoped when I walked into him, he had noticed the Fallen, "Problem?" He asked them casualy. They glared and while they were busy, I ran.

Panting, I stopped behind a building, hoping I had lost the Fallen. Why did they have to annoy me now? Soon I would be apart of their ranks, they really didn't need to bother me. I glanced around, but no one was watching me. I stepped timidly out from the shadows of the building looking for any sign of Fallen. None. The wind wrapped around me, confirming my thoughts. I took a step, smiling. I was planning on enjoying my last moments as a Wind Keeper, but my plans were short lived.

A loud, shrieking, boom rang in my ears. I looked around, expecting to see the Akatsuki bomber throughing his bombs at me, but I didn't see any Akatsuki member among the crowd. The crowd around me tensed, some of the looking up. A woman screamed somewhere, many people began to talk, thier voices panicy. I looked up and saw a grey and red streak falling from the sky... straight for me. I glanced wildly up at the sun, it hadn't set yet so why were the Old Ones coming for me now? I watched in horror as the streak fell towards me, dreading what was coming. The crowd around me paniced and began to run when the streak showed no signs of slowing down. I shut my eyes against the inevitable; the pushing of the crowd almost up-rooting me, but I was determined not to appear weak to the Old Ones.

It never came. Just a muffled thud of something landig near me and silence. Were the Old Ones playing with me?

I risked a look, cracking my right eye open slightly. Then my eyes snapped open at the sight before me.

Bloody and broken, the Keeper of Records groaned in the dust at my feet. My mouth dropped in shock; my mentor, friend, lord... **father**, laid before me, his wings gone from his back. My knees gave out from underneath me. The wind fled from this newly created Fallen, but I didn't care. I knew I was in no danger from him. "Father..." I managed to choke out. Though I never called him that beofre, I had a feeling that he would understand. "Father... what happened?" He coughed and looked at me, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, "I- couldn't take- your... wings." I gripped his hand, I didn't care if he was supposed to make me Fall, all that mattered was he _didn't._ He tightened his hold on my hand, "Kura-yami, don't... give-in. You... are- bet-ter than... Old Ones."

I watched in horror as the only Wind Keeper that ever showed me any emotion of any kind slipped away. His hand in mine tensed briefly before going limp. I stared wide-eyed as the life drained from his yellow eyes, leaveing behind a glassy look. I gulped and watched as his body stiffened and grew cold, then white as the blood drained away from his veins. His hand in mine became clammy and cold, his skin papery and dry. Dirt slowly fell from his skin where I touched it and when I clutched his hand tighter, it obliterated completly. I jumped to my feet, afraid that if I touched him anymore, he would fall apart. Not that he needed any help. The Fallen's Death had began its course, it would only be a matter of minutes before the former Keeper of Records was a pile of ashes. I turned away from the disintergrating body and found myself looking into a pair of gold-brown eyes.

I yelped and jumped back, nearly tripping on the dead Keeper of Records. The woman before me glared, her golden hair pulled back into two long ponytails. "Who are you? And who was he?" She demanded. I glanced over her shoulder and found Team Seven staring at me, so they were the ones who informed the woman. I looked back at her and, as calmly as I could, said, "It is rude to ask for a name and not give your own first." The woman glared, "I am Lady Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. Who. Are. You?" I raised my eyebrows, I was speaking with a mortal leader, that didn't happen everyday. I bowed in mortal fashion, "I am Kurayami and the... man dead behind me was my... father." The Keeper of Records was so old that his name was forgotten, how strange that I never knew my 'father's' name. Lady Tsunade frowned, "Your father? You seem very calm for someone who just lost her father." I shrugged, "My people do not show emotions very well, you could say we are incapable of doing so." "And who are your people? I've never heard of a clan that fell from the sky." The Hokage said it with sarcasm, but I didn't care. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It's classified."

She opened her mouth, scowling, but she never got to say what she wanted to say. The air shook, and I ripped my attnention away from the mortals to look towards my home. Three dark masses, large enough to be mistaken as storm clouds, were coming fast towards me. I stepped away from Lady Tsunade, not wanting her to get hurt, but she grabbed my arm, "It this your doing?" I looked at her, guilt and grief pulling at my heart, "It is my fault, but I did not call them, if that is what you're asking." "Then-" She never finished for a dark shadow fell over us, completly covering the sun, turning day to night. I looked up at the black figures hovering over us, the only thing discernible was three pairs of glowing silver eyes.

Old Ones.

^o^

I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm sorry readers, I had MAJOR Writer's Block...


	12. Chapter 12

Diclaimer: No... it's Chap 12, you shouldn't be asking anymore...

Okay, fair warning, I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm forcing myself to do this because I feel like I'm negleting my My Littlest Angel fans... I'M SORRY! FORGIVE MEEEEE!

I stood there frozen as everyone around me pushed and shoved to get away from the dark creatures blocking out the sun. I wanted to run too, but the Old Ones peircing eyes rooted me in place. I gulped, I had expected this, but the reality finally crashed down on me; I was going to lose everything I knew. I was becoming the thing I was raised to hate and fear, and now the Younglings after me would fear and hate me. I bowed my head, awaiting my fate.

I didn't have to wait long.

"You have been condemed to life as a Fallen, Youngling Kurayami of the Wind, do you know why?" the first Old One asked. I nodded, I had a chance to stall, but that would just make me more scared. I would rather get it over with. The second Old One spoke, "If you know what do you did, then give us your wings." The wind rushed down upon me like a tidal wave, ripping my human shirt off to expose my beautiful, faithful wings. I can't believe that I never thought they were beautiful, and now that I noticed I was losing them. The wind pinched my wings together, like a person would pinch the wings of a fly to capture it, a dragged me into the air. The Old Ones surrounded me, "You, Youngling Kurayami, have been striped of your wings. With the loss of your _privliged_ wings, you are cast from the Wind Keeper council, ripped from immortality and finally rendered of any and all connections to the wind." Something grasped my wings and I suddenly became hyper-aware of everything. I could feel my blood pounding through my veins, my heart throbbed. I felt my lungs intake a large gulp of air then let it back out. My bones thrummed with a deep ache; I blinked and felt my eyelashes scrape against the top of my cheeks. I could hear my hair russtling quietly in the wind. The rouch scrape of my split skirt against my skin.

Then I felt my wings being tugged. I arched my back and screamed in the pain. I could feel cracks running along my shoulder blades where my wing bones connected. I shriked again, the pain too great to bare, but the wind wouldn't let me fall into a prone state. My mind narrowed to a pinpoint of one thought. Pain. Pain, pain. Pain was the only word that repeated in my mind. Pain. Another tug on my wings and another scream from my throat. My skin broke deeply, but instead of blood, wind poured down my back, think and dense like a liquid; the wind that I was born with, the very thing that kept my immortal. My wings were ripped from my back shortly after and I hurtled to the ground, the wind unable to come rear my Fallen body.

I hit the ground with such an impact that it should have broken every bone in my body. My Fallen strength had saved me from death. I opened my eyes briefly to see faces peering at me their eyes bewildered and fearful. I noticed that the sky above them was clear, not a sign of my former Old Ones in sight. Then my heavy eyes drifted shut and I blacked out.

"No we haven't seen her or heard of her for a week." Itachi said, irritation starting to color his voice. Pein had asked the same question five times already, each time Itachi's answer stayed the same. Kisame tried to hide a yawn behind his hand, but failed miserably. Pein glared at the shark-man then leaned back, "We can only assume then that she is dead." Itachi didn't say anything, but he knew deep down that Kurayami was yet alive, barely. If no one woke her soon, then she would die. Pein stood, "You are to go back to nor-" He was cut off by Tobi bursting into the room, followed by a very angry Deidara. "Tobi, I told you to wait!" The blonde bomber shouted at the masked idiot. Pein narrowed his eyes at the pair while Kisame smirked and Itachi stayed emotionless. "Do you have something important to say? Important enough to interrupt a meeting?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked deadpan, but from the spark of anger is his eyes, Itachi knew that Leader-sama was definatly ferious.

Tobi ignored Pein's anger, "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi found the pretty angel. The pretty angel is in Konoha!" Pein exchanged a glace with Itachi and the Uchiha nodded. During the past week, Itachi had finally confessed how much he knew about Kurayami to his leader. Pein had surprisingly taken everything in turn, although he acted angry, Itachi suspected that Pein was happy to recieve such information about Kurayami. Pein sighed, "Itachi and Konan will take this mission." Kisame looked at the Pein, confused, "Leader-sama, why send Konan with Itachi?" He asked. Pein dismissed the Akatsuki members and turned away, refusing to answer Kisame. When Kisame tried to ask Itachi, his partner just glanced at the shark-man and walked away. Konan was going to be support for Itachi, and to coax Kurayami into trusting her.

The steady beep irritated me. It wouldn't stop and let me drift back to my dreamless sleep. I moaned and shifted, then jolted into sitting postion. Two cloaked, dark figures froze, just silhouettes against the full moon peaking though the window. I tensed, preparing to run; the last time I had encountered shadows, I had lost my wings. Then a voice came from one of the figures, "Kurayami..." My eyes widened and I felt tears prick my eyes, Itachi...

The right figure walked over to my bed. A shaft of moonlight cut across his pale face, showing me the familiar dark eyes that I opened my eyes to so many times. Itachi leaned down and whispered, "We're taking you with us, away from here." I nodded, not caring that he didn't tell me where, but that he was taking me away was enough for me. I was leaving away from the place that caused me heartache, going with Itachi. "Itachi, we have to go, someone's bound to check on her anytime soon." The other figure, a woman, growled. Itachi leaned down and gently picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I wrapped arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. I whispered, tears sliding down my cheeks, "They took my wings and my beloved wind. I'm useless." The woman jumped out the window, leaving us momentarily alone. Itachi was silent, then he said, "Wings or no wings, you're still my littlest angel."

^o^

Ta da! End of story! Literally... this is the end of My Littlest Angel. :'} *sniff* I'll miss writing it... it has been a fun experiance!

But don't worry! The sequel... The Raising Fallen*... shall be coming soon! (*story title may be subject to change) I'm welcome to any ideas that you may have for the sequel! Comment, let's have My Littlest Angel go out with a BANG!


	13. (Belated) Author's Note

**Dis- Oh forget it! This is an author's note anyway!**

**I know you haven't heard from me for a while... shoot, most of you probably gave up on the idea that The Rising Falen would ever be posted. WRONG!**

**The Rising Fallen is now posted, all clean and sparkly compared to this cobweb and dust gathering story! Go read it please, if you want to! But it won't be posted as fast as I did My Littlest Angel, I expanded my stories... 10-11 in all now, instead of just the four. Which means I've got to keep up with all of them (As best as I can)...**

**~Sukki18**


End file.
